List of heads of state of Poland
This list concerns the Polish heads of state since World War I. For a list of historical monarchs of Poland from the Middle Ages to 1795 and 19th and early 20th century claimants to the Polish throne, see List of Polish monarchs. Election The President of Poland is elected directly by the people to serve for 5 years and can be reelected only once. Pursuant to the provisions of the Constitution, the President is elected by an absolute majority of valid votes. If no candidate succeeds in passing this threshold, a second round of voting is held with the participation of the two candidates who received the largest and second largest number of votes respectively. In order to be registered as a candidate in the presidential election, one must be a Polish citizen, be at least 35 years old on the day of the first round of the election and collect at least 100,000 signatures of voters. Powers on Krakowskie Przedmieście in Warsaw, with equestrian statue of Prince Józef Poniatowski by Bertel Thorvaldsen. Official seat of the presidency.]] The President has a free choice in selecting the Prime Minister, yet in practice he usually gives the task of forming a new government to a politician supported by the political party with the majority of seats in the Sejm (usually, though not always, it is the leader of that political party). The President has the right to initiate the legislative process. He also has the opportunity to directly influence it by using his veto to stop a bill; however, his veto can be overruled by a three-fifths majority vote in the presence of at least half of the statutory number of members of the Sejm (230). Before signing a bill into law, the President can also ask the Constitutional Tribunal to verify its compliance with the Constitution, which in practice bears a decisive influence on the legislative process. In his role as supreme representative of the Polish state, the President has power to ratify and revoke international agreements, nominates and recalls ambassadors, and formally accepts the accreditations of representatives of other states. The President also makes decisions on award of highest academic titles, as well as state distinctions and orders. In addition, he has the right of clemency, viz. he can dismiss final court verdicts (in practice, the President consults such decisions with the Minister of Justice). The President is also the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces; he appoints the Chief of the General Staff and the commanders of all of the service branches; in wartime he nominates the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and can order a general mobilization. The President performs his duties with the help of the following offices: the Chancellery of the President, the Office of National Security, and the Body of Advisors to the President. Presidential residencies and properties Palace, often known simply as 'The Belweder', is the traditional and current official residence of the President.]] Several properties are owned by the Office of the President and are used by the Head of State as his or her official residence, private residence, residence for visiting foreign officials etc. * The Presidential Palace in Warsaw, largest palace in Warsaw, the official seat of the President of the Republic of Poland since 1993, the first presidential tenant was Lech Wałęsa when he moved to the Palace from Belweder in 1994. * Belweder in Warsaw, was the official seat of the President until 1993, currently owned by the Office of the President as the official residence of the President and is used by the President and the Government for ceremonial purposes. The palace also serves as an official residence for heads of state on official visits to Poland and other important guests. * Presidential Castle in Wisła, a château built for the Habsburgs as their hunting cottage, rebuilt 1929-1931 and used as recreational residence by the President Ignacy Mościcki. Since 2002 again a property of the President, restored and opened in 2005 by the President Aleksander Kwaśniewski. It is today a recreational and conference centre for the President and a hotel. * Residence of the President of the Republic of Poland in Łucień. * Manor House of the President of the Republic of Poland in Ciechocinek. * Presidential Residence 'Jurata-Hel' in Hel. The president's Baltic coastal retreat. First Polish Republic (1879-1916) Military President of Poland ; Parties |Independent|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Democratic-Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Royalist|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Republican|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Wing|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} |Civic Platform|border=1px solid #AAAAAA}} Kingdom of Poland (1916–1918) Republic of Poland (1918–1939) Chief of State Presidents of the Republic Government of the Republic of Poland in Exile (1939–1990) After the German conquest of Poland, a Polish government-in-exile was formed under the protection of France and Britain. The government was recognized by the United Kingdom and, later, by the United States until 6 July 1945, when the Western Allies accepted Stalin's Communist government. Despite having lost recognition by any other government, the government-in-exile continued in London until the election of Lech Wałęsa as President of the Republic of Poland in December 1990. The sole internationally recognized President of the exiled government was Władysław Raczkiewicz, who took office after Ignacy Mościcki's resignation. People's Republic of Poland (1944–1989) President of the Presidium of the Popular Council The People's Republic of Poland was founded under Soviet protection on 31 December 1944 and recognized by the United States and the United Kingdom since 6 July 1945. President of the Republic Chairman of the Council of State In 1952, the July Constitution abolished the office of president and made the Council of State the collective head of state, chairmen of which are listed below. Real power rested with the Polish United Workers' Party (PZPR), its Central Committee and its secretary general/first secretary. President of the People's Republic of Poland First Secretaries of the Polish United Workers' Party From 1954 the head of the party was also the Chairman of the Central Committee: Republic of Poland (1989–Present) President of the Republic See also *Acting President of Poland *Polish presidential election, 1990 *Polish presidential election, 1995 *Polish presidential election, 2000 *Polish presidential election, 2005 *Polish presidential election, 2010 *List of Prime Ministers of Poland *List of Polish monarchs References io:Listo di prezidisti di Polonia ru:Список президентов Польши *List Polish presidents Heads of state Poland